


Benders assemble! An Avengers/Avatar crossover

by Jerone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerone/pseuds/Jerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers find out benders have been living on earth for ages, and things start to unfold between them. Set after the events of Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benders assemble! An Avengers/Avatar crossover

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING] This content contains MAJOR SPOILERS for both the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as the Avatar series!

"Don't worry, Captain. He'll be fine in the ice"

Steve was staring at his life long friend, frozen in a block of ice. Again. "I'm not worried about the ice... I'm worried about someone taking him, and using him again."

"You also don't have to worry about that. My base is the safest place he could be" the Black Panther said.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please, call me T'challa"

Natasha walked into the room. "Believe it or not, the Avengers have been called in." She said the word 'Avengers' in a sarcastic and degrading way.

This surprise was enough for Steve to look up from Bucky's frozen body. "What? Already? Maybe this accord wasn't too bad after all..."

"Why have they been called in to action?" King T'challa asked.

"There's some enhanced people in Beijing, and they're tearing up the place. Even more than we usually do." She smiled at Steve, but he didn't appreciate her attempt at humor.

 


End file.
